Hairspray 2
by Linzy Potter
Summary: Its 30 years from when the original has taken place. Link and Tracy have four kids. All girls, except for Link Larkin Jr. Link falls in love with his best friend Mac and takes her on their family vacation to see Seaweed and Penny. R&R PLEASE! Updated!
1. Chapter One Family life

Link Larkin Junior hurried down the steps. He was the spitting image of his father. Link had seen pictures of his father's 16 year old self, and he looked exactly like him.  
Link bumped into his nineteen year old sister, Tabitha. She was home from college, again. The college was only an hour away.  
"Watch out rat." She sneered.  
"Screw you Tab." He said grabbing his jacket.  
Link walked into the kitchen. His father was sitting at the table with the paper, and his mother Tracy was cooking breakfast.  
"Morning." She got a plate for him and started filling it.  
"Sorry mom. Got to run. I'm supposed to meet Mac in about five minutes." Link looked at his watch.  
"A date?" asked his father.  
"No dad, stop being stupid." Link rolled his eyes.  
"Hey little bro." Link's other sister Tara came in and put her arm around his neck.  
"Tara? What are you doing home?" His second oldest sister was married, and had moved to Indiana.  
"Boy your stupid." Tara rolled her eyes, "Remember this week is the week we meet with Uncle Seaweed and Aunt Penny's family."  
"That's this week?" Link shrugged his shoulders. "When is Tanya coming home? And can Mac come with us?" He gave a begging look toward his mom.  
"Yeah. Mac can come. Tanya's oldest wants to stay with a friend. Tell Mackey not to worry about it. Tanya will be home this afternoon. Now you better go." Tracy pointed to the clock.  
"Damn, I'll talk to you later. See you this afternoon!" Link grabbed his book bag threw it over his shoulder and went out.  
"Poor kid, he doesn't even know when he is in love." Tara shook her head.  
"He'll realize it soon enough. I mean, look at us? Tracy and I are high school sweet hearts and we haven't been in a fight yet. Same with Uncle Seaweed and Aunt Penny." He put his arm around Tracy and kissed her. "I better get going to work. Love you." Tracy turned around and kissed him and Link gave Tara a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye Daddy." Then Link went out the door.  
Link ran to the curb where he found Mac waiting there impatiently tapping her toe. She was a heavier girl and she had long black hair that slightly curled. Mac always flat ironed it though. She had black glasses that showed her artsy side. Her real name was McClarin; her mom wanted a Biblical name, her father wanted it with a twist. So they figured in Claire with an Irish twist. Mac was the best singer in the school, although some people always degraded her because of her size.  
"Link Adam Larkin Junior! I thought I told you to be here 10 minutes ago!" she said glaring at him and holding her hand out for a taxi.  
"Hey don't blame me! I just found out this is that week of the month where we go see Uncle Seaweed and Aunt Penny's family on the other side of Maryland." He paused to get into the cab. "I was wondering if you wanted to come." He asked slightly nervous.  
Mac's heart skipped. Link always thought she was beautiful "Yeah definitely. When do we leave?" Mackey stared out the window because she was blushing.  
"Tomorrow afternoon. We're going to be taking the Am." Link smiled a little.  
"Do I need to pay for it?" she asked still staring out the window.  
"No, no. We have it all covered. Turns out Tanya's oldest wants to stay with her friend this week. So we had an extra ticket." The taxi driver stopped and they split the fair.  
"Why do we go here all the time again?" asked Mac looking at the old run down mall.  
"No clue, we need to find a new hangout, that's all I know." They walked in and started roaming through the stores.  
"I suppose I should get a new outfit for this week." Said Mac as they walked into a store.  
"Why? It's just my family and my Aunt and Uncles."  
"Because I can Mr. Larkin." She winked and grabbed some cargos and a shirt.  
Mac went in and tried them on. She came out with a smile. She bought them and they walked to the cafeteria.  
"This is going to be fun right?" Mac asked. She bought them each a soda and some nachos.  
"Hell yeah! With my cousins there to show us around. One is our age and the other is a bit older. It's always been a blast." Link grabbed his soda and sipped it.  
"Well, I better get home and start packing." Mac grabbed her soda and stood up.  
"We'll pick you up tomorrow around. say 3:00?"  
"Yeah sounds great. See you then." 


	2. Part 2 A visit to the Dark house

Link hurried home. His sister Tanya was home with her two kids. She spotted him and walked over.  
"Got a date for this weekend?" Tanya asked hugging him.  
"She's not my date!" he yelled and sitting on the couch.  
"Link, come to my room, and we can talk." She pulled him up off the couch and took him downstairs, where her old room was.  
"Sit down." Tanya said pointing to the bed. She took a chair from a desk and sat it across from him.  
Tara walked in and sat down beside Link. Link had always been close to his two oldest sisters. The two older sisters could have been twins. They both had their father' hair, Tanya's was short, Tara's was long. Their mother's facial features, except their dad's lips, and their mother's build. Both of them were chunky and loved it.  
"It's time?" she asked Tanya  
"Yup. Link it's time you know something." Link looked panicked.  
"No! Dads already gave me the sex talk!" Tanya and Tara laughed.  
"Uh, no. We weren't talking about that." Said Tanya. "Look, we all love Mac."  
"Yes we do. And, we know you do too." Added Tara  
"I love her as a friend but not as a-"Tanya cut him off  
"Yes you do! Haven't you realized it? Mackey also loves you!" Link's heart stopped. She liked him.  
"That means that." he said looking at the wall  
"That you could ask her out." They both said at the same time.  
"Yes!" he yelled and ran up the stairs.  
Tara and Tanya rolled their eyes and smiled. They did a high five and walked up the stairs.  
Link found a new excitement in his life. The girl that he loved loved him back. He could finally ask her out. Link filled up his suitcase and went to sleep hoping the day would come sooner.  
Tabitha came in and woke him up the next day.  
"Rat, wake up." She said pushing him.  
"Why are you waking me up, not Tara or Tanya?" he asked glaring at her evilly.  
"Because A) Mom asked me to and B) I wanted to annoy you." Tabitha walked back out.  
Link got up and got ready. He wore a fancy shirt and his favorite khaki cargos. Link tried to spike his hair, but he decided on the slick back look that always required way too much hairspray. He had learned it from his dad. Link grinned at himself in the mirror and put on some of his father's cologne.  
"Today I'm going to do it." He said to himself  
"Freak." Said Tabitha walking by.  
Link rolled his eyes and took his suitcase downstairs. He also had his backpack with all the important stuff, CD player, CD's, cards and so on and so forth.  
"Well Link, it looks like you have a new uh." Tracy smelled the air. "Scent on life." Everyone in the room burst out laughing.  
He rolled his eyes and took his suitcase out to the van they had and put his suitcase in the trunk and his bag in the last seat. As 2:30 came around Link got more and more excited. Finally they were ready to go. Tanya, her husband, their two kids, and Tabitha were going in one car, and Tara, her husband, Link Sr., Tracy, Link Jr. and Mac were going in the van. They would meet at the Am and be in two separate compartments.  
Finally they headed over to Mac's house. They stopped and Link got out going to the door. He knocked and Mac's mom answered the door.  
"Hi Mrs. Dark. I'm here to pick Mac up." His mom gave him an evil look.  
"You mean McClarin Mr. Larkin?" Mac's mom hated her nickname and would never let anyone call her that around her.  
"Um, yes ma'am." Mrs. Dark nodded and opened the door. She handed Link Mac's suitcase.  
"McClarin!" she yelled.  
Mac came running down the stairs. She also had on her Khaki cargos and a British flag t shirt, with instead of blue and red, it was black and pink. Her hair was in a pink wide head band that stood out in her black hair.  
"Mom skip the rules I got to get going!" She grabbed her gray one shouldered back pack and gave her mom a dry peck on the cheek. "Bye, love ya." She ran out the door with Link.  
They hopped in the back of the van after throwing Mac's luggage in the back.  
"That was close. I thought you were going to get the rule talk." Mac said relieved.  
"Tell me about it. I was shaking before I got in there!" They both laughed.  
Tara turned around and faced Mac. Mac hadn't seen her when she got in the van.  
"Tara!" she leaned forward and gave her a hug. "Is Tanya going to be here too?" Mac asked  
"She is about ten minutes ahead of us." Mac squealed.  
In about ten minutes they arrived at the Am Track station. Mac and Tanya had their little reunion. They boarded the train and started heading for the other side of Maryland. 


	3. Chapter 3 Other side of Maryland

Link walked Mac to the back of a car. There were very few people in the car. Tara and her husband, Jack, were sitting up front and Tabitha was somewhere to the side listening to her CD player.  
Mac and Link played video games for awhile and listened to some CDs. They started played cards. B.S. It was always a competition.  
"Hey Mac." Said Link trying to start up a conversation in which he could ask her out.  
"Yo Link. B.S.!" she said pointing to his cards. She was right.  
"Um, listen. I think." he carried off.  
"Yeah Link." Mac looked at him hopefully  
"I think I'm in love with you." Mac gasped. She had been waiting for this since the first time she met him.  
"Well to tell you the truth, I'm in love with you." She whispered  
"Mac, will you go steady with me?" Link asked tipping up her chin with his finger, making Mac look him in the eye.  
"Of course." Mac reached over and hugged him.  
"I've wanted to ask you out forever, until I had a wake up call from a few faeries." Link said laughing.  
"I've wanted you to ask me out forever! I never thought you would get up the guts." Mac smiled  
"Man, I'm glad I did it."  
Tara looked back at Mac and Link, who were hugging. She looked over at Jack.  
"Finally Jack. They have been waiting forever." Tara started kissing him again.  
A half an hour later they arrived. Seaweed, Penny, their kids, Li'l Inez and her family were there to greet them. It was a big family reunion. They all piled into the cars that they had provided and went to Seaweed and Penny's residence. Everyone started catching up. Link and Mac got into a conversation with two of Seaweed and Penny's kids, Gwyniviere, and Sampson. They were twins.  
"So Link here tells us you can sing." Sampson said to Mac  
"Um, yeah. So?"  
"You are going to have to sing at the club downtown. It's for kids under 21. And if you're good enough, you get to go on a local show that is soon going to go national!" said Gwyniviere. She was called Vivi.  
"Really? Link, we should go out for it. You are not a bad singer yourself."  
"I don't know Mackie." He put his arm around Mac.  
"Come on Link. We've heard you. You are just like your dad man." Said Sampson high fiving him.  
"We can go tonight!" said Vivi. "They are having open auditions."  
"All right. Let's do it." Link said openly.  
After dinner, Link, Mac, Sampson, and Vivi got ready to go to the club. Link came down in a black button up shirt and black pants. Mac came down and Link gasped. She had on black cargos and a red quarter length shirt. It was glittery. Her hair had a wide red headband in it.  
"Wow Mackie, you look beautiful." He said taking her hand and putting his arms around her waist.  
"Oh please," Link kissed her on the cheek  
Vivi and Sampson came down in their party wear. Vivi was wearing a black leather knee length skirt and knee high boots and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist. Sampson had on khaki pants and a blue shirt.  
"Hey, we're going down to the club!" yelled Sampson. There were mumbles from the living room as they carried on their conversation.  
They grabbed the keys to the car and started going to the club. When they got there, Vivi's boyfriend and Sampson's girlfriend were there. They instantly went in and started dancing to the singers on stage. Their group of six walked up to the stage. The host came down when he saw Sampson.  
"Sampson, my man. You going for the singing or dancing?" he asked.  
"Viv, Clay, Chantal and I are definitely going for the dancing. Our friends are going for the singing." Sampson pointed out Mac and Link, who were standing behind them. The host walked up to them.  
"Hey there, Rich Roark." He said holding out his hand. "So you two think you can sing?"  
Mac held out her hand. "McClarin, most people call me Mac. Yes, I can sing." She said confidently.  
"Link Larkin." He shook Rich's hand.  
"All right then, get on up there. Tell our DJ what you want to sing." He pushed Mac up the stairs. She gave a nervous glance to Link but walked over to the DJ.  
"What songs you got?" he handed her a book of songs that the band new. "I wanna dance with somebody, by Whitney Houston." Mac handed him the book back and he gave her a microphone. Rich came up on the stage.  
"Next we have Mac Dark, singing I wanna dance with somebody."  
Mac climbed onto the stage. The lights hitting her eyes and reflecting off her glasses causing a glare. Her palms started sweating as the music started. Then Mac got in her zone and started singing. Mac started dancing a little.  
"The clock strikes, on the hour, and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out, How to chase my blues away. I've done alright up 'til now, it's the light of day that shows me how, and when the night falls, loneliness calls." At this point she lost all fear of life and started spinning around  
"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me. Oh! I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me." Mac continued to sing  
At the end there was uproar from the audience. Mac took a bow and handed the microphone back to Rich.  
"Well, that was Mac Dark. Now here comes Link Larkin, singing "It takes two." Rich gave the microphone to Link  
In the back Amber Von Tussle and her two daughters, Ashleigh and Anneliese. Amber sneered at the fat girl on stage.  
"Girls that is somebody who doesn't deserve to be on T.V." Amber said to her daughters. "Anneliese I know you can beat her."  
Amber's ears perked up when she heard Link Larkin. She wondered why he, being so old, would be trying out for the show. She saw him as he got up on stage.  
"They say it's a man's world but that can not be denied. But what goods a man's world without a women, by his side. And so I will wait until that moment you decide. That I'm your man and you're my girl that I'm the sea and you're the pearl it takes two baby, it takes two." Link was singing directly to Mac.  
"A king ain't a king without the power behind the throne. A prince is a pauper babe without a chick to call his own. So please darling choose me I don't wanna rule alone. I'm your king and you're my queen that no one else had come between. It takes two baby, it takes two. Don't you know? Lancelot had Gwyniviere and Mrs. Claus has old Saint Nick? Romeo had Juliet, and Liz well she has her Dick. They say it takes two to tango, well that tangos child's play. So take me to the dance floor and we'll twist the night away!" Link showed off his range  
"Just like Frankie Avalon had his favorite musketeer, I dream of a lover babe to say the things I long to hear. So come closer baby oh and whisper in my ear." Mac took a microphone, figuring she couldn't let a moment like this pass her by. She knew the song.  
"Yeah." She sang while coming onto the stage.  
Link and Mac came onto the end of the song. "It takes, Two." They sang.  
Amber came to the edge of the stage. Her Anneliese was up next. Amber saw Link and Mac coming down hand in hand.  
"Well Link you do hold your youth well." Amber said  
"Uh, who are you?" he asked  
"Don't you remember me? Amber Von Tussle?" She asked her arms crossed  
"Oh wasn't she like your dad's ex-girlfriend?" asked Mac  
"Yeah. I'm Link Larkin junior; you would have gone out with my dad." Link said putting his arm around Mac's waist.  
Amber sneered. "You are just like him. Going out with some fat retard again." Amber glared at the two. Same in love like Link Senior and Tracy were. It disgusted her. She was stuck with Fender, who left her with her petite versions of herself.  
"Watch it." Link said protectively. "Mac is the love of my life and my best friend. Deal with it." Sampson, Chantal, Vivi and Clay stood behind them glaring at Amber. Amber 'hoomphed' and pushed Anneliese on the stage.  
Anneliese was the spitting image of her mother with red hair. Her twin sister had blonde. Anneliese was always nervous under her mother's watchful eye. She wanted to be normal, not an 'Amber Clone' as Dad had called them. She was going for the singing, and her sister would go for dancing. Its how it always was, Ashleigh got the part that Mom did and she got the leftovers. It is how it worked in their house.  
"I wanna sing," Anneliese thumbed through the book, "Are you happy now?" Anneliese went on the stage and started singing.  
"Now, don't just walk away. Pretending everything' okay and you don't care about me. Night no is just no use. When all your lies become your truths. And I don't care!" Anneliese said to the audience mostly toward her mother.  
"Can you look me in the eyes? And tell me that you're happy now? Oooooooo." Anneliese sang with precision and passion.  
As her song ended she got applause from the audience, not as great as Mac's or Link's but still pretty large. Anneliese smiled and walked off.  
Next was the dance competition. Vivi and Sampson did doubles with their mates. The audience loved them. Sampson eyed Anneliese. He knew she was different from Amber. Link saw him catch her eye.  
"Looks like Sampson has a new friend." Link whispered to Vivi and Mac. They both looked over and nodded. 


End file.
